


Rain and Red Braces

by jo19844_twfic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo19844_twfic/pseuds/jo19844_twfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Ianto for a walk in the rain. This can also be seen as a sequel to another one of my one-shot fictions, Nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Red Braces

“But it's raining!” Ianto protested, dragging his heels as Jack pulled him by his arm towards the tourism office front door. He tried to grab his coat but Jack took his hand and yanked him towards the door, pushing him in front. 

 

“So?”

 

“I'll get wet!”

 

“So will I.”

 

“I can't go out there like this,” he complained, “I'm not even wearing shoes!” Ianto pointed to his bare feet; he was wearing nothing more than a pair of trousers and a shirt with the top button unfastened, his tie hanging loosely around his neck

 

“That's good,” Jack smiled, opening the door and attempting to push the younger man out. “It's more fun this way.”

 

Ianto looked at the madness in Jack's eyes for a moment and just for a second, for the smallest amount of time, he could have sworn that he was possessed by something. His eyes were wide and his smile matched it, that old mischievous grin that almost always meant trouble.

 

“I'll get a cold!”

 

Jack finally managed to push him out the door and followed after him. Ianto clung to the door of the information centre and looked out to the torrential rain with fear, watching as it bounced back up from the pavement. Jack stood in front of him, out in the midst of the downpour and looked up to the sky holding out his arms. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, basking in the torrential glory of the cold rain in the warm evening.

 

“You should try this,” Jack said, slowly turning in a slow spin, his face still facing up to the sky. 

 

“I would sir, but unfortunately I'm not insane.”

 

“Sanity is overrated,” Jack exclaimed, turning back to the younger man. He opened his eyes, wiped the raindrops away that hung off his eyelashes, and walked towards the cowering Welshman. He held out his hand. 

 

“Come with me.”

 

“No!”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I'll get soaked,” he reasoned. “If I get a cold I may be forced to call in sick and who would make your coffee then?”

 

“Starbucks.” Jack grabbed Ianto's loosened tie and dragged him out, exposing him to the rain. .

 

Ianto let out a shocked gasp as the cold drops hit his skin and bounced back off. The rain was heavy and cold against his skin, quickly sinking into his shirt and drenching it until it was see-through. He found himself unable to speak from the shock of the cold, but glared at Jack who watched him with amusement.

 

“What is so bloody funny?”

 

“You,” Jack said. “You're pretending that you're not enjoying it.”

 

“I’m _not_ enjoying it!”

 

“Come on! It's refreshing!” he shouted to get his voice above the torrential downpour that was still getting heavier.

 

“It's freezing!” 

 

“Of course it is, thats half the fun.”

 

“This is the last time that I ever listen to you.”

 

“You've said that before,” Jack told him, walking towards him and wiping the rain from his face. The droplets hung off his chin and his eyelashes, dripping from his hair.

 

“I mean it this time,” Ianto said with an air of confidence. “You are completely insane. What reason could you possibly have for dragging me out of bed at three in the morning and pulling me out into the rain!”

 

Jack laughed at him, but Ianto was not amused.

 

“I was sleeping, Jack. Sleeping! I was warm in my bed and you called me up to come and prance around in the rain!”

 

“You look cute so when you're wet and angry.”

 

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again before anything could come out, choosing to lick his lips instead. He put his hands on his hips and glared at the older man who just smiled and pulled him closer with his tie.

 

“Have you ever considered that maybe there's a method to my madness?” Jack asked.

 

“Never.”

 

Jack took Ianto's hand and yanked him towards the Roald Dahl Pass. “Have you ever noticed that the world has this fascination with umbrellas?”

 

“Umbrellas ?” Ianto looked at Jack with an air of confusion. “No, I honestly can't say that I have.”

 

“People are completely obsessed with sheltering from it and covering up. Why is that?”

 

“Because it's wet, and cold Jack. People prefer nice weather.”

Ianto looked at Jack when he pulled them to a stop outside the water tower.

 

“Why?”Jack challenged, pulling ianto to a stop outside the water tower. “The rain is glorious!” 

 

“Wet. Rain is just wet.”

 

He pulled Ianto towards him by his soaked shirt. “And ever so romantic, don't you think?”

 

“No,” he said, “it's cold, and it's wet, and it's--” Ianto gestured around with his hands and searched for his words before looking at him. “It’s rain, Jack!”

 

“Do you know there are planets where it never rains?” Jack said. “Permanent sunshine from three suns, and no breeze. Summer for every season.”

 

“Compared to this Country, where it never stops bloody raining.”

 

“You have no romantic soul, do you know that?”

 

“I have a romantic soul,” Ianto said, “It just prefers to be warm and dry. Preferably with shoes.” Ianto pointed to his bare feet. ”Why the hell won't you let me wear my shoes?”

 

Jack ignored Ianto's comments and put his hands on the younger man's face. “Have you ever been kissed in the rain?” 

 

Ianto smiled for the first time. “No.”

 

“Would you like to be kissed in the rain?”

 

“By you?” he asked, stepping close enough so that their bodies were touching, “Any time, anywhere.”

 

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto's lips softly, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling his body closer. The rain drenched them, soaking their skin; droplets of water dripped off their hair and ran down their face, hanging off their chin's. After a moment Ianto pulled back.

 

“What is it?”

 

“As fun as that was, I can think of something a lot better.” Ianto moved away a little and put his hands on Jack's chest.

 

“What's that?”

 

He grabbed hold of Jack's red braces. “Getting you out of your wet clothes and warming you up.”


End file.
